ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Guitar
Guitar is an evil Namekian created through the technology of the Spawn Machine. He is one of the first beings Dr. Gero ever created with the super machine. His name is based off of the instrument with the same name. First Appearance Dr. Gero designed this being to be as powerful as Goku in his Super Saiyan 3 form. It was a success. When Guitar emerged from the machine, he had static resembling a Super Saiyan 2. Everyone witnessing the new being was in awe, along with the creator. Dr. Gero explained what techniques he had and Guitar proceeded to test them out. In order, he practiced using all the Namekian abilities, Destructo Disk, Special Beam Cannon, Kaio-ken, Instant Transmission, Kamehameha, and even self-healing abilities. These techniques would prove to be very sufficient in the time of battle. On Earth, Goku along with the other Z-Fighters had sensed the evil Namekian's energy. They all gathered at The Lookout. Back at Hell, Dr. Gero gave Guitar the order to eliminate everyone on Earth. Guitar took a minute to lock on to their energy signals and used Instant Transmission to arrive to their location. When he arrived, the Z-Fighters were in shock. Dialogue Guitar: Hehehe. Hello everyone. Goku: H-h-how?!?! Who are you? Guitar: I am your worst nightmare. Piccolo: How can someone of my race be so powerful?!?! It doesn't add up. I was the strongest Namekian after absorbing Kami. But this random Namekian pops out of nowhere and makes my power look like a joke. Guitar: You are truly right my "brother". I did pop out of nowhere. You can thank Dr. Gero for that. Vegeta: That bastard is behind this? Guitar: Yes, and I have orders to eliminate every being on this planet. Goku: I won't let you do that. HAAAAHHH! *turns Super Saiyan 3* Guitar: Looks like the Super Saiyan is in town. *thought* I'll save some of my special abilities for later. I wanna make this fight interesting. The Super Battle Guitar and Goku teleported to a random area on the planet and began their battle. When the match started, there was no advantage in either fighter's favor. That's when Guitar teleported behind Goku and blasted his back with a fully charged Kamehameha. Goku could barely stand after the large blast made impact on him. With Goku currently barely able to move or use Instant Transmission, Guitar teleported all around the planet and used lightning fast Special Beam Cannons to kill everyone, leaving him and Goku the only beings left. Dialogue 2 Guitar: Look now Goku. This planet is completely empty except for you. You are the last being left so I can complete my objective. But I decided to heal you back to full strength. *heals Goku* Goku: Huh? What are you doing? Guitar: You've gotten a zenkai and now I want us to go for round 2. Goku: You will pay for what you've done. *thought*I know this is risky, but I'll do whatever it takes. KAIOKEN!! Guitar: Heh. Bring it on. Goku: *teleports behind Guitar* EAT THIS! DRAGON FIIIIST!! Guitar: W-What?!?! Guitar has a large gaping hole in his stomach Guitar: AAARG! *starts laughing loudly* Did you really think that could defeat me? You must not have known about my self-healing abilities. It's a shame since you're already dead. Special Abilities Guitar has: * Namekian abilities(i.e regeneration, magic materialization) * Destructo Disk * Special Beam Cannon * Kaio-ken * Instant Transmission * Kamehameha * Self-healing abilities Category:Fan Fiction Category:Namekian Category:Evil Category:Pages created by Piccolohan19 Category:Males Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters Category:Villains